Uppers & Downers
by E.V. Harlow
Summary: Just a little Aurikku oneshot written for LiveJournal


_This started out as a oneshot on Live Journal for a christmas challenge, but the plot bunnies attacked. All I have typed up at this moment is the first chapter, but I have two more chapters written. I hope you like!_

* * *

**Uppers & Downers  
**_Chapter One: Believe in Something

* * *

_

Rikku sat curled up on the bay window, a fleece blanket wrapped around her form while she watched the snow fall in large flakes to the already white ground below, illuminated to a silver shine by the light of the full moon. She was amazed at the beauty of it all, even if it was in the single digits outside, and even if she had just had the worse week of her life.

"I don't remember you as one who would normally sit in the dark: alone and quiet."  
Turning her head to face away from the window, Rikku took in the tall form of the man that had haunted her dreams for so long. This was all she needed tonight. His presence only seemed to add more fuel to the already raging fire of her anger and emotions.

"And I don't remember asking your opinion about my personality."

Auron flinched visibly at her harsh tone and was thankful that the living room was indeed dark. Taking a few steps closer, he leaned against the wall in front of Rikku, if she chose to look at him, instead of out the window.

"Yuna told me of your troubles."

Why wouldn't he just go away? Why was he so bent on starting a conversation? Rikku was in no mood to hear the philosophy of Auron or try and take any of his advice. Her voice was tinged with poison as she spoke, trying to give him the hint to go away.

"My troubles? It sounds so simple and clean and easy put that way. Like everything will just go away." By the time she was finished, Rikku's voice had fallen to a whisper.

"And why can't it all just go away? You talk as if your life has ended."

Rikku sighed. Why did he also have to always be right about things? She knew things had been bad, but she also knew that life continued. It was just a question of if she wanted to move on with it.

"Sometimes it feels like it has. Do you know what it felt like to find out my husband was having an affair, on the day I found out I was pregnant? I thought we were happy. I thought everything was going well and that life was perfect. Seems like my entire marriage was full of nothing but troubles since it started."

Auron felt his stomach twist as he listened to her speech. He didn't understand how someone who was once so optimistic could be the girl sitting in front of him now.

"You talk as if, it is your fault."

"If it's not mine, then whose fault is it? Obviously I was lacking something."

Auron suppressed a growl that was forming deep within his chest. She was so happy before and now that bastard had her thinking she was worth nothing.  
"Perhaps he was the one lacking? From what I can tell you are still the same Rikku I knew 3 years ago and before that. Older and more mature yes, but you are still you and you have never been lacking."

There was a long silence between the two and each seemed content in preoccupying themselves by watching shadows in the dark. Auron thought that maybe he had said too much and was preparing to just walk away when Rikku spoke, her voice almost too soft to hear.

"I should have left with you that day. None of this would have happened. Maybe there would be no troubles and I would be happy."

Auron shook his head before he turned his entire body to face the girl in the window seat. After a moment, he moved forward taking a seat in front of Rikku, but did not look at her when he began to speak.

"I had no right to try and take you away from your wedding that day. You were right when you told me that if I truly did have the feelings I confessed, I would have told you long before that day."

By the time he had finished his eyes were locked with Rikku's and one of his hands was clenched in the material of his pants in a fist, angry at himself for missing his chance years before. No long before that, he should have told her the first moment he knew. And angry at the man who had made Rikku feel this way.

"And I'm sure we would have problems and fights like any other couple but I would make you happy. I know I could do that."

Auron hoped she had caught onto the fact that he was no longer talking in the past, but that his words now spoke of the present.

For her part, Rikku was in a little bit of shock. Auron had left that day after she rejected him and had not seen him until now. 15 years her senior, but somehow they had become close friends and balanced the other out. Now here he was, coming to her rescue, like so many times before. Auron would definitely never cease to amaze her.

"When did you become so open?" A slight smile gracing her features.

"Since I lost something I cared deeply for because I was so closed off."

His hand gently cupped Rikku's check, as he bent forward to place a light kiss on her forehead and then an equally soft kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?"

"You're sitting under the mistletoe."

* * *

_Please R&R..... thanks!_

_Eva Harlow_


End file.
